Geographic mapping applications represent some of the most frequently used computer-based applications. The underlying geographic maps often include various features, such as buildings, properties and landmarks in addition to roadways. After launching a mapping application, an interface is used to specify a desired view of an associated geographic map to be displayed within a map viewport.
Identifying geographic areas that satisfy multiple different criteria is desirable. In particular, it is desirable to provide a user interface that allows a user, or a collaborating group of users, to specify multiple different criteria, identify at least one geographic area of a geographic map to satisfy the multiple different criteria and to generate a geographic map display with the identified geographic areas visually differentiated.